La Foudre de Paris 2
by Abel Gregov
Summary: Al igual que Taiki, Los otros dos hermanos Kou tambien festejaron sus primeras fiestas cada quien por su lado. Habrá parejas distintas y mucho romance. Advertencia Lemon


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para esparcimiento y diversión, son propiedad intelectual de su creadora.

* * *

Decidí hacerlo en otro fic pues a pesar de ser la continuación este será más candente. Así que sin más preámbulos otra fiesta Crack.

Advertencia Lemon

* * *

La Foudre de Paris 2

La Estrella de la Destrucción.

Cuando Figther se entero del pequeño proyecto personal de su hermana no podía estar más feliz. No solo la apoyo, sino que también se ofreció con la única idea de tratar de recuperar a su bombón. Mostrándose profesional ante su Reina, que estaba segura cual era la única idea de su estrella, cedió ante la idea de que traiga algún tipo de conocimiento útil para el futuro del planeta. Junto a sus hermanas emprendieron el largo viaje al Sistema Solar, más precisamente el tercer planeta de este. Mientras ellas llegaban Figther no pudo evitar quedar prendada con el astro que custodiaba la Tierra. En su corazón pensó que la Luna le daba la bienvenida al verla tan hermosa y brillante. Llegaron una noche de otoño y tras tomar nuevamente sus identidades masculinas procuraron ver cómo sobrevivir en un Japón que había cambiado bastante. En tiempo terrestre la ausencia de los cantantes fue de poco más de 10 años, unos siete años y medio tiempo Kinmoku. Como buen consejo de su hermano Taiki, antes de irse regresar a su planeta, dejaron todas sus identificaciones de una caja de seguridad. Fue al día siguiente que con sus viejas identificaciones también descubrieron que económicamente no tenían que preocuparse por nada, aun así Seiya insistió en que regresaran a la actuación, mas por la pasión que ello representaba y no por lo económico. Tras una larga charla, los Three Lights acordaron en su antigua casa discográfica una serie de pequeños conciertos y si todo salía bien un disco de estudio.

Con casa y dinero fuera de la lista, Seiya fue a lo que en realidad le importaba. Serena. Compro un traje nuevo y con un gran ramo de rosas fue a la casa de su amado bombón con la esperanza de sorprenderla, aunque la sorpresa se la llevo él.

Estaciono su auto deportivo en la puerta de la casa de la familia Tsukino y con paso firme camino hasta la puerta donde toco dos veces. Mientras esperaba noto que la casa había cambiado poco, una mano de pintura y nuevas plantas decoraban la entrada, pero aun estaba ese balcón que alguna vez había esperado vera a su amada. La puerta se abrió y una señora ya madura con el pelo suelto que dejaba ver unas pocas canas en su azulado y ondulado cabello, llevaba un delantal blanco y un trapo en la mano que le hizo suponer que estaba haciendo alguna labor domestica.

\- Buenas tardes señora Tsukino, disculpe no haber avisado que vendría pero me pregunto si Serena está en casa. – Comienza con cortesía, pero a la ves con un nudo en el estomago por verla de nuevo.

\- Tú debes ser Seiya. ¿No? - Recuerda la mujer.

\- Si Señora. – Responde con una sonrisa.

\- Mejor pasa… – Dice con un tono que no le gusto.

El entro y vio que la casa no había cambiado en nada, solo un televisor Led y algunos adornos nuevos. Ikuko lo invito a sentarse mientras preparaba un poco de café. Los nervios lo estaban matando, pero trataba de mostrarse tranquilo. Tras traer dos tazas y sentarse lo miro con seriedad y comenzó tras un largo suspiro.

\- Lamento tener que darte malas noticias, pero mi pequeña Serena ya no vive en nuestra casa.

\- ¿Entonces me podría decir donde vive? – Consulta preguntándose porque tanto misterio en eso, ella tendría 26 años y era normal que en un tiempo ella se mudara y consiguiera un empleo.

\- Ella se caso hace un año con su novio de la preparatoria y están viviendo juntos desde entonces.

\- ¿Se caso con Darién? – Pregunto tratando de que su mandíbula no golpee el piso, pero su corazón debe haber hecho algún ruido, pues la cara de Ikuko cambio al darse cuenta que había sorprendido al joven.

\- Me temo que si, a pesar que a su padre la idea no le gusto, desde hace años ella lo eligió. Y como se peleo con su padre hace tiempo que no viene por casa.

\- Pero ella…

\- Ella me dijo que esperaba al alguien que nunca volvió, estuvo esperándolo durante años hasta que nuevamente se encontró con Darién en la graduación de su amiga Ami. Él fue quien le dio una mención especial por su Tesis en Neurología y ahí comenzaron a salir nuevamente.

\- Ella me espero… – Se dijo en un tono casi inaudible. – Eso quiere decir que aun tengo una posibilidad. – Dice mirándola a la madre de Serena a los ojos.

\- No me opongo a lo que haga feliz a mi pequeña, pero debes saber algo más. Ella está embarazada. Me lo dijo hace unos días.

Si algo faltaba para que Seiya muriera por dentro era esas tres palabras. "Ella está Embarazada". Se dejo caer contra el respaldo del sillón que estaba sentado preocupando a la dueña de casa. Esta fue a buscar un vaso de agua y se lo alcanzo para que se repusiera de la mala noticia. O al menos pésima para él.

\- Lamento que ser yo la portadora de estas noticias. Pero ella lo público en su Facebook y ni que hablar de sus amigas. En particular Mina, que a pesar de estar rodando una película de ciencia ficción se tomo su tiempo para publicarlo en todos lados.

\- No se preocupe señora Tsukino… son buenas noticias al fin y al cabo. – Dice mostrando una muy forzada sonrisa. – Ella será una gran madre. Una hermosa madre. – El se pone de pie y manteniendo esa falsa sonrisa continúa. – Estuvo muy rico su café, dele mis saludos si la ve.

El camina hasta la puerta donde deja el ramo en la mesa de las llaves y con ellas parte de su alma. Salió por las calles de Tokio sin saber a dónde ir. Camino por horas hasta tropezar con un hombre mayor tirando las cosas de este.

\- ¡Perdón señor! No estaba viendo por donde iba. – Dice con un tono tan triste que sorprendió al anciano.

\- Tranquilo joven, era yo quien tampoco te vio venir. – Responde mientras era ayudado por la mano del peli azabache.

\- Enserio lo siento. – Vuelve a disculparse mientras levantaba las herramientas que estaban tiradas por la vereda. – Acaso es carpintero. – Dice mirando un cincel con detenimiento.

\- Artesano y Lutier joven. – Responde juntando el resto de sus cosas. – Uno de los últimos que hay. – Finaliza con orgullo.

\- ¿Ultimo?

\- Si, ya nadie se interesa por aprender el arte de la luteria desde que la industria nos dejo de lado. – Dice con pena, pero agrega al tomar el cincel de la mano del joven. – Deberías saberlo al ser guitarrista.

\- ¿Como lo sabe? – Cuestiona sorprendido.

\- Uno no está en el oficio por tantos años si no puede leer en las manos de los artistas. – Contesta con orgullo.

\- Permítame acompañarlo. Es lo menos que pudo hacer. – Ofrece tomando la caja de herramientas del anciano. – Por cierto señor, me llamo Seiya.

\- Gracias joven Seiya, pero llámeme Pierre. – Seiya se lo queda viendo al ver que era un nombre francés. – Es francés, lo sé, pero mi familia huyo antes de la segunda guerra mundial a Francia. Y me crie y aprendí el oficio allí. – Explico.

Mientras caminaban al taller de Pierre, Seiya se intereso en lo que le comentaba de su trabajo. Pero al entrar el lugar del trabajo el guitarrista quedo impresionado. Todo tipo de instrumentos de cuerda estaban colgados por doquier, algunos solo eran partes, otros estaban terminados y sin saber mucho, estaba seguro que eran más viejos que el mismísimo edificio. Así pasó las horas hablando hasta que se hizo de noche y fue invitado por el artesano a comer. Esa noche Seiya termino decidiendo que era lo que haría, sería su aprendiz.

Comenzó al día siguiente y rápidamente le seguiría el ritmo al anciano, puesto que el trabajo artesanal mantenía su mente lejos de aquello que le dolía cada vez que dejaba su mente viajar. Pasaron unos meses en los cuales el maestro estaba más que orgulloso de su aprendiz, pues cada día mejoraba sus habilidades. Su hermano Taiki le pareció interesante que encontrara algo que lo entretuviera y que además sería útil en su planeta, puesto que si algo no había eran lutiers. Los pocos instrumentos que había eran solo para aquellos que tenían la habilidad como ellos, o bien estaban en algún museo o colección personal. Por el contrario a Yaten le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, aunque no lo dijera, sabía que Seiya le diría que esa "búsqueda personal" en sus viajes, era una burda excusa para olvidar a Mina.

Una tarde de Septiembre el anciano el pidió a Seiya que se haga cargo del taller, él tenía que viajar para un trabajo especial a un amigo en Francia. Le dejo instrucciones de los instrumentos que serian retirados y también unas reparaciones que tenían prioridad. Al día siguiente Seiya estaba estirando las cuerdas de un violonchelo cuando sintió la puerta de entrada. Dejando con delicadeza el instrumento en su lugar se limpio las manos con un trapo y salió con su mejor sonrisa, la cual desapareció al salir al recibidor.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestiono nervioso.

\- Lo mismo pensaba preguntar. – Responde la mujer de gruesa voz.

\- Trabajo para Pierre. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? – Responde el aprendiz.

\- Vengo por el violín de Michiru. – Responde cortante.

\- Espera un momento. – Dice saliendo entrando de nuevo al taller y saliendo unos momentos después. – Aquí esta. Pierre personalmente atendió este hermoso Stradivarius. – Lo deja en la mesa abriendo el estuche y girándolo para que lo vea Haruka. – Como veras está en perfectas condiciones.

\- Se ve nuevo… – Dice mirándolo con detenimiento.

\- Por cierto ¿Como esta Michiru? – Pregunta sin darse cuenta del tono seductor que uso.

\- Este bien y está Conmigo. – Dice recalcando la última palabra.

\- Oye, no era mi intención y me sorprende que sigas molesto por lo del camerino. Pensaba que era una pista para encontrar a mi princesa. – Dice disculpándose. – Además ya no soy una amenaza para tu princesa ni su amada Tokio Cristal. – Agrega con un amargo tono en su vos.

Haruka lo vio abatido detrás de esa coraza de joven arrogante que siempre mostraba. Estaba segura que había venido por Serena. Sin que nadie lo pida ella monto guardia en el departamento de su Princesa por si el llegaba a interferir, pero de seguro se habría enterado de su matrimonio y por eso luego de unas semanas se retiro.

\- Veo que has madurado Kou. – Dice al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Y tú estás más masculino. – Responde con un tono gracioso. – ¿Vas al gimnasio?

\- Muy gracioso Kou, muy gracioso. – Responde con sarcasmo. – ¿Pero que pretendes estando en la Tierra?

\- Estoy aprendiendo este oficio que no hay en mi planeta, Taiki está estudiando un montón de cosas que solo Ami entendería y Yaten viajando en una especie de viaje de conocimiento.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Que estamos haciendo una pequeña misión para nuestro planeta. Solo eso y nada más. Lo más seguro que cuando termine de aprender me retire y deje a mis hermanos en la Tierra.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella? – Cuestiona la rubia.

\- ¿Qué caso tendría? Ella tiene a su príncipe florista y está esperando un hijo. – Responde abatido. – Solo soy una sombra del pasado y no soy quien para interferir en su familia.

\- En verdad lo siento Seiya. Siento que no hayamos apoyado su relación en el pasado.

\- No importa. – Responde con una sonrisa. – Puedes llevarte el instrumento.

\- ¿Cuánto es?

\- Una invitación de la casa. – Responde. – Lo mínimo por hacerte rabiar por tanto tiempo.

\- No puedo aceptarlo, es el trabajo de Pierre.

\- Yo me encargo, es un regalo.

\- Bueno… Gracias. – Dice tomando el instrumento y caminando hacia la puerta, pero frena y regresa sobre sus pasos. – Ten, es una entrada para el Gran Prix de Tokio el fin de semana. Era para Pierre, así que… si quieres verme correr puedes hacerlo.

\- ¿Y estará Michiru? – Pregunta con gracia.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Es chiste, ahí estaré y gracias.

 _La Estrella de la Destrucción_

Ese domingo estuvo puntual y tomo su lugar en el palco de invitados. Vio que había dos lugares vacios, pensó que uno era para Michiru y el otro quizás para la simpática mujer de la puerta. Espero paciente hasta que alguien se presunto, pero su sorpresa fue quien era. Frente a él una joven de no más 20 o quizás 22 años se sentó a su lado, no podía negar que era una mujer hermosa, con un vestido negro que acentuaba su desarrollada figura. Su cabello estaba atado con una cola en la nuca, a pesar de que su cabello no era mucho más largo. Cuando vio al invitado se quito sus lentes de sol y le sonrió mirándolo con unos penetrantes ojos purpuras.

\- Veo que aceptaste la invitación de papa.

\- ¿Hotaru? ¿Tú eres la Hotaru? – Dice poniéndose de pie poniendo la mano a la altura de la última vez que la había visto.

\- ¿Tanto cambie? – Responde llevando si mano a la cintura girando para mostrarle todo el panorama. – En la tierra los niños crecemos. – Responde con cierta coquetería.

\- Afortunadamente tomaste la parte de tu mama. – Responde con gracia, pero no menos contrariado por la mujer que tenía enfrente.

\- Ahora entiendo porque tanto alboroto por el Gran Seiya Kou hace tiempo. Debo decir que mi recuerdo no hace honor.

\- Ya Hotaru deja de coquetear con todos. – Reprende Michiru.

\- Déjala, a lo sumo Haruka tendría que molestarse contigo. – Saluda tomando la mano y dándole un beso, cosa que vio Haruka desde boxes y dijo una grosería que no se escucho por el ruido de los motores. – Ha desarrollado tu encanto.

\- Y tú tan adulador como recuerdo. – Responde Michiru con gracia.

\- Créeme que a Haruka no le diría algo así.

\- " _Si la vieras desnuda no dirías eso._ " – Piensa la violinista. – Tomemos asiento mejor. – invita Michiru mientras pide algo al mozo. – ¿La música ya no tiene su mismo encanto que ahora te dedicas a estar tras bambalinas?

\- Estoy en un nuevo campo, el fabricar y reparar instrumentos es algo increíble que dará sus frutos en el futuro de mi planeta.

\- Así que era eso. Pensé que venias por la princesa. – Dice Hotaru sin nada de tacto.

\- Veo que también te crio Setsuna… – Responde contrariado. – No lo niego, pero ella es feliz ahora así que aprovechare mi estadía para aprender algo antes de partir.

\- Unas extrañas formas de tomar vacaciones. – Dice Hotaru. – Pero no soy quien para criticar.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces? – Pregunta Seiya a la pelinegra. – ¿Trabajas, estudias, estas con alguien?

\- Estudio en la universidad de Stanford, Física cuántica aplicada a cuerpos celestes.

\- Ni la más pálida idea de lo que hablas. – Responde con sinceridad.

\- Extrañamente eligió la misma carrera que su madre biológica. – Responde Michiru. – Y lo menos que podíamos hacer era cumplir su deseo.

\- ¡YA VAN A LARGAR! – Interrumpe Hotaru emocionada de ver a su papa en la segunda línea de partida.

Como era de esperar la carrera fue una victoria para la señora de los vientos y como tal seguía la celebración. La rubia invito a todos a uno de los mejor restorán de Tokio la Foudre de Paris. Después de pedir el postre Seiya se disculpa para ir al lavado. Cuando termina sale pensando inevitablemente en su Bombón al ver un cuadro de la Luna sobre la Torre Eiffel.

\- Créeme que es feliz. – Dice Hotaru a su espalda.

\- Gracias, era el tiro de gracias que me faltaba, pero por lo menos uno lo es. – Responde mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- No tienes porque no serlo. – Dice con un tono seductor pasando su dedo pulgar por la corbata de seda que llevaba. – El perder al ser amado no impide que desperdicies tu vida.

\- Eh… yo no la desperdicio. – Responde nervioso.

\- Toma las oportunidades que te da el destino o este solo te dejara en la soledad. – Dice ahora con un tono algo más oscuro, pero no menos sensual. – Espero que te guste lo que te pedí. – Finaliza con una sonrisa como si de dos personas diferentes la habrían hablado.

Seiya regresa a la mesa pensativa mientras disfruta su postre. Con la velada finalizada el regresa a su casa donde revisa el mail en el cual su hermano Yaten estaba en las ruinas de Tehotihuacan en México. Luego paso por el cuarto de Taiki y apago la luz, puesto que se había quedado dormido entre una trinchera de libros y anotaciones.

 _La Estrella de la Destrucción_

Lo que fue extraño para Seiya que de todas las personas y principalmente de todas la Sailors en Tokio, o al menos la que quedaban, puesto que Rei estaba en Europa y Mina grabando su película en Londres, se cruzaba una y otra vez con Haruka y/o Michiru. Sin proponérselo la estrella fugaz y la señora del viento comenzaron a tener una amistad que sorprendió a todos, incluso a Serena que no se decidía a hablar con Seiya, puesto que su madre le había hablado sobre la visita a su casa. Unas semanas antes de las fiestas, las primeras en Tokio y verdaderamente contrariado por el frio invernal recibió algo que en verdad le llamo a atención, no solo a él, si no a sus hermanos. En la forma menos pensada llego un mensaje.

 _Seiya, nos gustaría que vieras a pasar la navidad con nosotros, si tus hermanos quieren pueden venir. Haruka._

 _PD Si aceptas me gusta el vino blanco._

El parpadeo un par de veces y luego paso el teléfono a sus hermanos.

\- Si no fuera porque Serena está casada y por ser madre aseguraría que es una trampa. – Dice Yaten sin el más mínimo tacto.

\- ¡Yaten! Ya hablamos de eso. – Dice el mayor reprobatoriamente. – Quizás no es solo una guerrera con mal carácter después de todo.

\- Quizás quiere algo con Figther. – Dice por lo bajo Yaten.

\- ¿En serio? – Intercede el mayor. – ¡Se supone que deber aprender cultura y buenos modales en tu viaje hermano! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

\- Nada, solo disfruto la estadía, no como ustedes par de aburridos.

\- ¿Viviendo de parranda? – Dice Taiki molesto.

\- ¡Perdón MAMA! – Dice el platinado con sarcasmo. – Pero la mayoría de las culturas, tanto en oriente como occidente coinciden que estar detrás de un libro es aburrido.

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – Dice Seiya. – No son tan malas como creíamos, habríamos actuado igual si una de ellas hubiera estado detrás de Kakyuu.

Ambos asisten y el primero en hablar fue Yaten.

\- De todas maneras viajare a los Alpes. – Ambos lo miran sorprendidos. – No se algo me dice que tengo que pasar las fiestas allá.

\- Mina esta en Londres. – Dice Seiya.

\- Mina tiene su carrera y su actor platinado de reparto. Así que espero que se diviertan en navidad. Me voy a preparar mis cosas. – Finaliza de mal humor.

 _La Estrella de la Destrucción_

Y como prometió el platinado el 16 de diciembre partió al aeropuerto internacional de Osaka rumbo a los Alpes Suizos. Con Taiki no hubo caso, el quería estudiar y por mas que le insistió hasta el cansancio este se quedo con sus libros. Así que con uno de sus trajes nuevos salió junto a una caja del mejor vino blanco que consiguió rumbo a la mansión de los Tenoe/Kaio o era Kaio/Tenoe, nunca se lo pregunto, pues sabían que a ambas no le importaban esas cosas. Llego casi puntual, pues no solo odiaba el frio, jamás había manejado en la nieve y descubrió que habría sido mejor seguir el consejo de Taiki, ir en Taxi.

Espero en la puerta hasta que la puerta fue abierta por una mucama, la cual le dejo las llaves deseándole feliz navidad al sorprendido recién llegado. El entro con la caja de vino bajo el brazo encontrándose con un lujoso y enorme recibidor. Pensó que la mansión era grande por fuera, pero por dentro era enorme. Camino haciendo ecos con sus pisadas y por su mente se cruzo que las chicas lo habían dejado plantado. Avanzo hasta que escucho ruidos por un pasillo, avanzo despacio sintiendo charla y risas. Al llegar a la cocina vio a una mujer de cabellos rubios cocinando y lo más sorprendente riendo, vestida con recordaba a la mama de Serena, con todo y delantal, hablando como mujer.

\- Creo que entre en la dimensión desconocida. – Dice entrando a la cocina sorprendiendo a las presentes, en particular Michiru que casi derrama su bebida.

\- ¡Bienvenido! – Exclama Haruka dejando su cuchillo en la mesa y saludando con un apretón de mano. – No te atrevas a decirle a los demás que me viste así.

\- ¡Tranquila no solo no me creerán! ¡De hecho… yo tampoco lo hago! – Responde con gracia.

\- Gracias por venir. – Dice Michiru. – Deja la caja allí y sírvete lo que gustes. – Invita ya que sobre la mesa había un par de botellas abiertas.

\- Por cierto Michiru, tienes buen gusto.

\- Si, es la casa de verano de mis padres. – Responde casual.

\- No me refiero a Haruka, si no lo veo no lo creería, es una mujer hermosa detrás de esa guerrera ruda.

\- ¡OYE! ¡No te pases Kou! – Advierte amenazándolo con la cuchilla que estaba picando y su habitual tono de voz. – Es solo el deseo de mi sirena, es todo.

Comenzaron a charlar a gusto mientras Haruka y ahora Seiya estaban terminando de preparar la cena. Le comentaron que siempre para esa fecha daban el día libre al personal domestico para pasar el día como personas normales y también para que estos lo pasen con su familia. Ese año en particular le había tocado a Haruka hacer la cena, pues Setsuna misteriosamente había viajado y llegaría para año nuevo. Por el contrario Hotaru estaba en su cuarto, estaba escuchando Nightwish en su Ipad mientras terminaba un par de cálculos para su tesis que no se percato de la llegada del cantante. Por el contrario en la cocina el alcohol estaba dejando sus secuelas en el trió, hasta que sin querer Seiya se mancho la camisa con vino tinto. Aun riendo Haruka le dijo que vaya a su cuarto y tomara una de sus camisas y que antes de volver golpee la puerta de Hotaru para que deje de de estudiar un poco.

Tras la indicación el subió al primer piso y fue a la habitación principal de las Outhers de la casa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la menor de estas. Entro y al abrir el enorme ropero encontró que tenia mas camisas que las que él y en varios tonos. Tomo una color negra y la dejo sobre la cama sin haberse percatado que alguien entro a la habitación. Cuando estaba sin camisa giro a buscar la elegida encontrando que no estaba donde la había dejando y una voz lo asusto.

\- Deberías quedarte sin camisa, la vista es mejor así. – Dice la joven vestida con unos jeans negros y una blusa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Su pelo estaba suelto y su maquillaje sube resaltando el pálido de su piel.

\- ¡Hotaru! – Dice cubriéndose con la camisa sucia. – ¡No se supone que deberías golpear!

\- No, es mi casa. Además, no eres el primer hombre que veo desnudo. – Responde con seguridad acortando distancia. – Ponte. – Dice dándole la camisa.

\- Michiru me dijo que bajaras… – Responde tratando de no mostrarse nervioso.

\- Ahora voy… y tranquilo, no muerdo. No mucho. – Finaliza guiñándole el ojo.

El bajo las escaleras encontrado a una jovial joven que no se mostraba como lo había hecho arriba cosa que le sorprendía. Pero cada tanto mientras sus madres no miraban le lanzaba alguna mirada que sonrojaba el cantante. Algo que no sospecho y más aun de la formal Michiru Kaio, era que la cena era más informal de lo que pensaban, a pesar que el comedor era digno de nobleza, se quedaron en la cocina. Todos rieron, brindaron, hicieron enojar a Haruka cada tanto. Al llegar las doce nuevamente brindaron. Ellas le hicieron un regalo a Seiya mientras que él había olvidado el de ellas en el auto. Fue rápido y regreso con tres paquetes al entrar Hotaru traía un pastel de fresa, algo muy tradicional en Japón, mientras que Haruka abría otro Champagne. Siguieron riendo hasta las tres de la mañana hora en que Seiya decidió que era hora de regresar a su casa.

\- De ninguna manera Kou. – Dice Haruka. – Has tomado mucho y está nevando.

\- No quiero ser una molestia. – Responde apenado, pues tenía razón.

\- Fuiste una molestia hace 10 años, ahora eres nuestro amigo. Así que busca un cuarto, hay muchos. Menos el ultimo de la izquierda, ese es de Setsuna y huele a viejo. – Dice esta ultima parte bajo.

\- Setsuna no es vieja. – Dice Seiya con gracia.

\- ¡Díselo a alguien que conoció a Julio Cesar y bailo con los Rolling Stones! – Responde riendo. – Pero que no se entere que te lo dije.

\- Creo que ya es hora de dormir. – Dice Michiru tentada con el comentario. – Y no eran los Stones, eran The Beatles. – Finaliza tomándose del brazo de su amada.

Todos van a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero antes de acostarse el único hombre de la casa se dio cuenta que había dejado su teléfono en la mesa, quería saber cómo estaban sus hermanos si es que el mayor no estaba dormido y el menor sin señal en alguna cumbre nevada. Al llegar al comedor encontró que no estaba solo. Una figura femenina lo estaba esperando frente a la ventana. Al prender la luz esta desapareció.

\- Creo que he tomado demasiado. – Se dice con gracia.

\- En realidad papa tomo más. – Dice una voz a su lado haciendo que saltara contra el marco de la puerta y antes que pudiera reaccionar sintió el calor de un cuerpo pegado al suyo.

\- ¡Deja de aparecer a… – Pero su boca es callada por un dedo mientras que era hechizado por esos ojos purpuras cargados de misterio.

\- ¿Sabes que significa el muérdago sobre una pareja? – El niega con la cabeza. – Que deben besarse. – Responde acortando distancia.

No supo si fue el alcohol, o si fue lo que su cuerpo le pedía, o bien esa pequeña estaba causando estragos en sus nervios. Lo que sí pudo decir que la pequeña sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente ella invadió su boca son su lengua recorriéndola como pocas veces alguien lo había hecho. Antes de separarse abrió los ojos mirándola cargada de pasión sin soltar su labio inferior que mantenía haciendo succión hasta que lo soltó dejándolo levemente hinchado por tal beso.

\- No sé qué esperas pequeña… pero yo…

\- No soy pequeña señor Kou. – Responde abrazándolo por la nuca. – ni quiero ocupar el lugar de nadie en tu vida. Pero déjame darte tu regalo de navidad. – Finaliza besándolo nuevamente con más pasión que antes.

Sin argumentos y llevado por sus hormonas que le gritaban "Toma a esa Mujer" se dejo guiar por la experta diosa de la destrucción.

Sin el más mínimo pudor la pelinegra comenzó a tocar el miembro por encima de su pantalón, el cual reacciono casi de inmediato a ese toque. El recorría la espalda de la mujer y antes que pudiera sacarle la parte de arriba, ella arranco los botones de la camisa comenzando a morder y lamer sus bien marcados pectorales. El pelinegro no supo en qué momento sus pantalones y ropa interior estaban por sus tobillos, pero lo que si jamás olvidara serán esos labios y esa lengua que se posaron sin pudor sobre su ya erecto miembro. Con una habilidad que él jamás creyó, la joven, la mujer que tenía a sus pies jugando con su miembro en su boca, estaba causando efectos que nunca pensó sentir. Al bajar la mirada entre la poca luz del lugar encontró esos ojos purpuras cargados de lujuria que lo miraban con intensidad sin dejar de hacerlo sentir en las nubes. Sin dejar de mirarlo ella acelero los movimientos de su boca mientras que con una de sus manos se tocaba a su misma y la otra acariciaba el redondo trasero de la estrella del espectáculo. El tomo la nuca de la pelinegra y alcanzo a decir o hacerse entender que ya estaba por suceder. Cosa que Hotaru no le importo y ayudándose con su mano si sacar el falo de su boca bebió cada gota del néctar mientras que él se había aferrado a los cabellos de ella que en vez de molestarle le gustaba cada vez mas. Aun con movimientos espasmódicos después de irse dentro de la boca de la guerrera de la destrucción ella siguió hasta que su miembro quedo limpio. Al levantarse quedo frente a frente mirándolo con toda la excitación a flor de piel, casi como si el solo acariciar su piel seria lo único necesario para hacerla llegar al climax. Y así Seiya lo leyó en sus ojos. La tomo entre sus brazos y besándola salvajemente la guio hasta la mesada donde la cargo arrancando esa blusa que solo estorbaba apretando uno de sus pechos con fuerza llevándose el otro a la boca como si de un niño con hambre se tratara. Con sonoros gemidos ella quito la ropa que aun le quedaba puesta acariciando y arañando suavemente su espalda mientras el marcaba con sus labios la delicada piel nívea que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sin dejar de soltar uno de sus pechos fue mordiendo, o mejor dicho cediendo por la lujuria que esta mujer estaba despertando en él, un camino hasta su braga la cual arranco sin nada de vergüenza haciendo que ella gima ante esa violencia consentida. El enterró su rostro en su feminidad ya húmeda de la excitación haciendo que ella hunda sus manos en su oscura cabellera despeinándolo mientras seguía arrancando gemidos, curvándose en cada movimiento de su lengua sobre la delicada mujer. Cuando ella comenzó a gritar por la llegada del primer orgasmo, él tapo con una de sus manos su boca haciendo que ella se excitara aun más ante esa prohibición. Totalmente exhausta se dejo caer sobre la mesada con la respiración entrecortada. Pero antes de que ella diga algo Seiya la tomo por su cintura atrayéndola para besarla con renovada desesperación y sin mediar palabra la penetro sin que ella lo esperara haciendo que ella se monte sobre el cruzando sus piernas por la cadera. Frenéticamente ambos comenzaron a moverse al unisonó ya sin importarles que las Outhers estaban en el piso de arriba. Unos momentos después el corrió las cosas de la meza y depositándola sobre ella siguió penetrándola con desesperación. Cuando el sintió que se vendría en ella dejo de moverse para besarla nuevamente tratando de que ese momento dure aun más tiempo, cuando sintió que era momento ella se giro abriendo sus piernas invitándolo a tomarla por detrás. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción el entendió lo que ella quería. Jugando con su miembro el se acomodo en la estrecha entrada y presionando con un poco de fuerza esta fue cediendo hasta que estuvo dentro de ella. Hotaru se había agarrado con fuerza en los bordes de la meza con los ojos apretados y su boca ahogando un grito de dolor y satisfacción. Cuando el sintió que ella estaba más relajada comenzó a moverse nuevamente y lentamente fue haciéndola suya. Con cada movimiento ella gritaba de placer pidiendo más rápido, más fuerte, simplemente más. Sus pechos estaban presionados contra la reluciente madera lustrada. Al girar su cabeza lo vio cargado de lujuria contra ella. La tomo por los hombros y presiono como ningún otro hombre antes la hubiera hecho suya. Llegando al orgasmo nuevamente el se recostó exhausto sobre ella sin sacar su miembro de ella. Sus cuerpos estaban empapados como pocas veces imaginaron estar. El se quito de ella lentamente sintiendo como ella temblaba ante el roce de él. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin entender lo que estaban sintiendo, sin entender que acababan de hacer. Al menos para Seiya, nunca convivio algo así. Ella se acurruco en su pecho.

\- Creo que deberíamos hablar. – Comienza Seiya.

\- No hay nada que hablar. Esto fue simplemente perfecto. – Dice ella besando sus labios.

\- Aun así… creo que no debimos.

\- No debemos seguir nuestro destino. – Ella se levanto tomando su ropa. – Pero no es una opción, no aquí al menos Kinmukiano.

Ella camino hasta la puerta perdiéndose en las sombras de la casa. Con más preguntas que respuestas el trato de seguirla, pero simplemente había desaparecido. Se vistió y acomodo la cocina para evitar preguntas incomodas en la mañana. Fue hasta su alcoba y no la encontró. Como había sentenciado Hotaru, del cuarto de las Outher solo se escuchaban ruidos sugestivos que rápidamente trato de alejar de su cabeza para regresar a su cuarto. Se dio una larga ducha tratando de pensar en frio las cosas, pero el ver las marcas que le había dejado en su cuerpo era claro que no sería sencillo. Se levanto temprano, o más bien no pudo conciliar el sueño por esa increíble noche que había pasado. Dejo una nota a Haruka agradeciendo la cena y que se tenía que irse porque su hermano había perdido la llave y estaba afuera del departamento.

 _La Estrella de la Destrucción_

Con excusas propias de un galán lograba evitar las invitaciones de Haruka, pues ella pensaba invitarla a la fiesta de fin de año en la cual estaría presente Setsuna. Pero unos días antes ellas tuvieron que salir de la ciudad, llamaron a Michiru para que se presente en la fiesta de fin de año que organizaba la Embajada de Japón en Londres. Por obvios motivos Setsuna fue a su lugar favorito, la puerta. Al intentar pasarla con su hermano simplemente este le dijo que tenía un estudio que hacer, cosa que no creyó en lo más mínimo por el smoking que había comprado.

Con las fiestas en total soledad pensó en salir a caminar, para ver las costumbres locales, pues su amigo Pierre estaba nuevamente en París para ver a uno de sus amigos de la infancia. Mientras caminaba su sentido Sailor le dijo que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, siguió caminando hasta que trato de tomar un atajo por un parque. Aprovechando su habilidad se escondió entre los árboles del parque esperando a su seguidor. Quizás alguna admiradora. Pero su sorpresa fue cuando esta presencia le hablo directamente.

\- ¡Seiya baja aquí en este instante!

\- ¿Bombón?

-¿Que es lo que quieres con Hotaru?

\- Vaya que honor princesa. – Dice con una reverencia. – Creo que no deberías salir en ese estado. – Agrega al verla con una enorme panza que parecía estaba a punto de explotar.

\- Ya no soy una chiquilla débil. – Responde molesta.

\- Claro que no era la SEÑORA Chiba. – Responde con acides.

\- ¿Vas a empezar con eso? – Dice con fastidio. – Creo que lo deje en claro Seiya, te quiero como mi amigo.

\- Otra vez el tiro de gracia Serena. ¿Pero a que te refieres con Hotaru?

\- Se que estas saliendo con ella.

\- ¿Celosa? – Responde con autosuficiencia.

\- No, pero estoy preocupada por ella. No es un juguete para que la uses. – Responde afectada.

\- Un momento, yo no la use, ella lo hizo y me dejo botado peor que tu lo hiciese. – Se defiende el pelinegro. – Al menos ella no tiene miedo a expresar lo que siente.

\- Ella está confundida, solo ve a hablar con ella.

\- No sé donde está. Además tu deberías estar con tu esposo en casa y no tomando frio en este parque.

\- Solo te pido que hables con ella.

\- De acuerdo, pero no sé donde esta, ni su teléfono. Además no quiero que la antigua Haruka regrese a cazarme

\- Ve al distrito Mugen, allí la encontraras. – Ella se da la vuelta caminando hacia la calle.

\- Bombón. – Ella se da la vuelta. – Felicidades y me alegra que seas feliz. – Responde con una sincera sonrisa.

\- Gracias y espero que tu también lo seas algún día.

Seiya se queda pensando mientras se dirige al Distrito Mugen, en donde encuentra lo que había sido en otro momento una gran academia, era un parque de cemento, pues en el lugar nunca más creció planta alguna, aun a pesar de intentar dejarlas en macetas ellas simplemente morían a los pocos días. Mientras caminaba por el desierto lugar escucho pasos a lo lejos y supuso que sería ella. Se adelanto pero encontró a Sailor Saturn en una extraña posición. Con su aldaba apoyada en un sócalo de cemento la punta de esta estaba contra su garganta. Camino rápido a ella hasta que Saturn hablo.

\- Es mejor que te detengas ahí. – Advierte. – La decisión está tomada.

\- ¿De qué decisión estás hablando? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza? – Dice asustado.

\- Es lo más sensato que puedo hacer. – Responde con otra voz. – No quiero lastimar a nadie más…

\- No lo harás, Hotaru, solo deja eso y hablemos.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? Yo solo soy una amenaza, esto en parte fue mi culpa y solo soy un arma. Un invitado no deseado, un error o algo así y el planeta, todos los que quiero desaparecerán.

\- Estas siendo exagerada. Vamos dame tu mano y deja eso. – Dice ganando distancia.

\- ¡Mejor detente! – Ordena tensando su cuerpo sobre la afilada hoja.

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías y baja el arma! – Pide con clara desesperación.

Ella aprieta sus ojos mostrándose decidida a lo que estaba por hacer, pero antes de que pueda hacer cualquier otra cosa un destello hace que la aldaba salga disparada lejos de sus manos cayendo al piso en ese momento. Antes que pueda hacer otra cosa ella comenzó a llorar de rodillas.

\- ¿Que fue lo que te llevo a hacer una locura de este tipo? – Dice la femenina voz de Figther.

\- He cometido un gran error… yo…

\- Te has enamorado y por eso vas a cometer una estupidez. – Dice abrazándola contra su pecho.

\- No… traicione mi deber a la Princesa, traicione la confianza de todos y tengo que pagar las consecuencias.

\- ¿Querer tener y disfrutar una vida te parece una traición? – Cuestiona con algo de gracia.

\- Estoy embarazada. – Responde mirándola con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

\- Acaso yo…

\- No, tú no eres el padre. – Responde desasiendo su transformación. – Soy un alma vieja que se entrego a la mala vida antes de cumplir su misión al lado de su Reina, pero erre el camino y Saturn tiene razón, estamos mal y esto tiene que terminar.

\- ¿Estamos?

\- A diferencia de las demás, Saturn y yo compartimos un mismo cuerpo, y esa fue nuestra perdición…

\- No puedes negarte a disfrutar de tu vida. Ni Serena quisiera eso.

\- Pero tenemos nuestro deber ante todo y lo sabes. – Continua derramando gruesas lagrimas. – Soy una arma de último recurso… si tuviera un hijo jamás podría cumplir mi deber de guerrera.

\- Eso es una estupidez y lo sabes. – Ella la mira. – Claro que lo sé, pero si a mi Reina le dijera que quede embarazada, ella se alegraría y apostaría que querría ser su madrina.

\- Pero yo… como podre mirar a Serena, a mis padres, a Setsuna. – Se cuestiona con algo de vergüenza.

\- Estarán felices. Al menos de Haruka y Michiru puedo asegurarlo. – Afirma con gracia haciendo que ella sonría. – Vamos a tomar algo caliente, estas congelada. – Agrega acariciando su helada mejilla mientras Figther da paso a Seiya.

Ella asiste y comienzan a caminar juntos mientras él le da su abrigo, pero unos metros más adelante ella se abraza al cantante.

\- Lamento haberte… tu sabes… – Dice Hotaru con algo de vergüenza.

\- Pues no lo hagas. Fue increíble. – Responde con una sonrisa. – lo que me molesto fue que no te volví a ver. – Dice frenando confrontándola. – me gustaría poder…

\- ¿Acostarte de nuevo?

\- ¡No! Bueno si… pero en realidad… quiero conocerte bien, quiero ver quién eres en realidad Hotaru Tomoe.

\- Pero soy una mujer que está esperando un niño…

\- Y yo soy una mujer de nacimiento. – Responde con una sonrisa. – Déjate de prejuicios. Vamos a casa que Taiki me dijo que no volvería.

Así dos personas totalmente opuestas comenzarían algo que nadie imagino y muchos estuvieron en contra. Aun así y sin que nadie lo creyera la más contenta con esto resulto la futura abuela Haruka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Primero de enero en la Puerta del Tiempo. Una mujer vestida de Hippie entraba tambaleándose hasta caer rendida en su cama. Su cabeza le dolía y todo le daba vueltas.

\- ¿Donde estuviste anoche? – Cuestiona una vos muy familiar para ella.

\- ¿Pequeña Dama? – Pregunta sobresaltada.

\- Vine a desearte feliz año nuevo y no estabas, me preocupe y te espere. ¿Y a que hueles? – Cuestiona desconociendo el olor.

\- Eres muy pequeña para saberlo, pero lo único que diré es que las fiestas con los Stones son mas prendidas que con los 4 de Liverpool.

\- No sé de lo que me hablas Setsuna. – Responde la Rini.

\- Ya lo entenderás, es más, quizás algún día te presente a un amigo mío.

\- ¿A quién?

\- De seguro has oído hablar de Jim Morrison. – La joven niega con la cabeza. – Cielos… tienes mucho que aprender… pero ahora hazme un favor y pídele a Ami algo para la resaca. – Pide haciendo presión en el arco de su nariz.

\- Acaso…

\- Inventa algo… ciento que me explota la caja de pensamiento baby, ese churro aun me dejo high. – Finaliza tapándose la cabeza con un almohadón.

Rini salió a ver a Ami para pedirle algo, pues lo que la pequeña no entendía era que Setsuna usaba la puerta y festejaba año nuevo en su lugar favorito. Los 70s´

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, como a mi escribirlo, es un nuevo desafio y me gusta esto de las parejas crack, quizas siga ese rumbo!

Agradezco a Elenmar, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Kima, Alejasmin Kou, Kay CherryBlossom, Kat Kuo, Fatima Rivas y Marian Kou por su apoyo. Aquí esta lo que pidieron.

Glosario:

Luthier, lutier, laudero, lutero o violero es una persona que construye, ajusta o repara instrumentos de cuerda frotada y pulsada. Esto incluye violines, violas, violonchelos, contrabajos y violas da gamba y todo tipo de guitarras (acústicas, eléctricas, electroacústicas, clásicas), cuatros, laúdes, archilaúdes, tiorbas, mandolinas, clavecines, etc.

Vocabulario Hippie:

Caja de pensamiento: Cabeza.

Churro: Cigarro de Mariguana.

High: Cuando se está aun bajo los efectos de los narcóticos.

Que les pareció la parte de Seiya, ya llegara la navidad de Yaten, pero ahora el trabajo está absorbiendo por demás mi tiempo. Dejen sus criticas, amenazas y/o deseos!

Nos leemos!


End file.
